Rouge 1
CCP Rouge wrote: "Hi everyone, Thank you for all of your feedback so far. I'd like to answer a few of your questions about DUST 514 and Project Legion directly given the feedback you gave me. I've picked these four points as they are coming up the most on the forums as well as in the live roundtable discussions here at Fanfest. 1) What happens to my character, skills and stuff? If Project Legion becomes something more than a prototype, we will not leave our DUST 514 players behind. You would be able to bring your character name, applicable skills/inventory, and other elements of progression with you. We are still working on the details and we will have more to announce soon. 2) Are you completely abandoning DUST dev? No. Without promising too much, we are actively working on stuff like balancing, Planetary Conquest, matchmaking, the in-game economy, and more. And of course we continue to work with the CPM to identify ways to improve the game. 3) Is Project Legion going to have a PS4 version? Or something for consoles? It is still far too early to discuss platform expansion, as like you saw we are still only working on the PC prototype at this time. But the PC architecture gives us the opportunity to grow once we have a great PC product at hand. For now, though, PlayStation 4 is not something we are working on. 4) When are you going to give us more concrete information on Legion? Again, Project Legion is still in an early stage of development but the whole idea behind giving a sneak peek at Fanfest is to get early feedback - and I really want to keep this discussion going, show you progress through dev blogs and such and listen to what you have to say. Please post your feedback and questions in this thread - and let's keep this conversation going. The team and I will be reading this thread, and I will respond as soon as I can. CCP Rouge" ---- CCP Rouge wrote: "Hey guys, sorry about not getting back to you earlier. Here’s some more info for you. I want to address the concerns about character migration from DUST 514 to Project Legion if it goes ahead. There has been some concern about what I meant by “applicable”. We are looking to migrate everything we can about characters from DUST 514, including names, corporation membership, skill points, assets and ISK. We have not yet decided how this would translate to the new items and progression system in Legion, but we want to make sure that the time and effort you committed in DUST 514 is carried over to Project Legion. I wanted to address the questions about what type of payment model we are looking to use with Project Legion. I want to make it free-to-play, but it will be slightly different to how it is in DUST. I want CCP Z to cover it soon for you guys in a dedicated dev blog. When it comes to DUST development I can tell you that we are currently looking at changes to Planetary Conquest, further iterating on item balance after Uprising 1.8 and some matchmaking improvements; all of which will be deployed as server-side updates. We currently don't have a date set for when you will get these updates. I’ll do my best to answer more questions, and I’ll also get other devs to chime in with answers to your questions. Please keep posting your thoughts and questions." ---- CCP Rouge wrote: "Hi everyone. Me again. '' ''Why PC first? For a few different reasons... It's a scalable platform. We can go high spec for the most demanding players in terms of Gfx, but we can also scale down to low/mid spec to get critical mass. It's also a good platform for the early stage of a project like ours. You can test and balance the game and the economy quite easily with fast turn-arounds. We can set people up in testing environments easily (eg. ISD in EVE). If you've seen the "CCP Presents" presentation on Saturday at Fanfest, there was a talk about CCP refocusing on its core tech competency, which is PC. It allows in the future the creation of a "universe" of products on the same platform. Again, this doesn't mean that we're not going back to console at one point but we need to focus on one thing at a time and deliver an awesome game, then things get easier. Now I'd like to address (or repeat) something important for me. I know that a lot of you have been really disappointed and wanted to see much more on the future of DUST 514 in its current form and I absolutely understand that feeling. But the reality is that, while it's a great shooter, I repeat that it's not the base that can give us another EVE Online with 10+ years of epic battles where players can have a great experience whether solo, as the head of the deadliest squad or largest corp in the game. Give people the right tools to manage/achieve all that. A much clearer user experience that opens up that huge universe, always discover new stuff to shoot, to loot, to sell... A social experience where corps can advertise/recruit easily, where you see the main chat going crazy with people asking for groups, selling stuff, talking ****. Some of the stuff that makes me feel like I am in an MMO. All of these aren't tweaks, they are features forming a new eco-system for the game, a foundation you can then build on. No doubt that DUST 514 is a large piece of that foundation. We've accomplished so much and I've had a ton of fun every day since beta but it is not there yet. It requires a lot of work of course but also a different approach in how we design and execute on that vision. I can go on and on about how I see this evolve but we'll cover in more depth as we start sharing ideas and designs through dev blogs and such." ---- CCP Rouge wrote: "Hey everyone! Great to see all the feedback you’ve posted so far. Please keep it coming. For DUST 514 we obviously have a long list of stuff to do but I’d like to hear on the specific items below if possible. For Project Legion, it’s more high level concepts I’m after at this stage as we’re still figuring out the outline of the experience. DUST 514 *''Role and gear balance'' *''Ways to improve Planetary Conquest'' *''Other stuff you want us to jump on that can have a direct impact on gameplay quality.'' Speaking of which, I’ll get back to you guys next week with more info on how we’ll proceed for DUST. Our plan is to be as transparent as possible, which I know it’s easy to say now, but it’s what we’re working towards. Your primary point of contact in the dev team, which I’ll introduce next week, will have the mission to engage with you all and of course CPM as early as possible. Stay tuned, I think you'll like him. :) Project Legion *''The Starmap as the door and guide to New Eden'' *''Wild PvP / The Sandbox areas where you fight other players and drones (in its first iteration) to scavenge for loot'' *''New ways to link with EVE'' For Project Legion, I recommend you post your thoughts in the new Project Legion forum that CCP Frame pointed out earlier in the thread. Again, I’m super eager to hear what you have to say and trust me, every post is being read by the team and I. You’ll see more of us engage with you all moving forward." Category:Browse Category:Developer Posts Archive